Taking Chances A Niley Short Series
by WhatHappensWhen2WorldsCollide
Summary: collab with LiveInLove16 !
1. part 1

Heyy[: its Haylee!! This is a new series with thee amazing LiveInLove16!

**Taking Chances ; A Niley Short Series [collab with LiveInLove16]**

**joe: (Sits on the couch and motions for selena to sit next to him) Come here.**

**Sel- (sits by him)**

**joe: how is your sexy ass today?**

**Sel- (shrugs) you tell me**

**joe: (Smirks) well how would i know?**

**Sel- Cuz you're Joe?**

**joe: (Shrugs) Lets just... stop talking.**

**Sel- and do what?**

**joe: i'll give you a hint. (Kisses her forcefully)**

**Sel- (Kisses back)**

**joe: (turns it to makeout)**

**Sel- (runs hand through joe's hair)**

**Nick- (walks in) hey Jo-- whoa!**

**Sel: (pulls away) I can explain!**

**Nick- No! I don't wanna hear it! Damn slut! (runs away)**

**Sel: Nick... (Looks down)**

**Nick- (runs to miley's; knocks on door)**

**Miley: (answers the door) Nick? Whats wrong?**

**Nick- Can I come in?**

**Miley: of course. (Lets him inside)**

**Nick- (walks in; mumbling to himself)**

**Miley: whats going on? (Concerned)**

**Nick- Selena.**

**Miley: what did she do?**

**Nick- Cheated on me.... With my friggin frig head brother**

**Miley: Aw... You okay? (Holds his hand protectively)**

**Nick- Can I kill her?**

**Miley: (Smiles) Why, of course. I hated that whore from the start.**

**Nick- Really?! (runs in the kitchen and grabs a knife)**

**Miley: Nick! I wasn't serious!**

**Nick- (frowns)**

**Miley: Just... put the knife down.**

**Nick- (frowning) can I at least shave her head?**

**Miley: (Smirks) That would be hilarious.**

**Nick- REALLY?!?!?!**

**Miley: (Sighs) I understand you're sad but... don't actually harm her... though I would love it if you did.**

**Nick- (frowns) so I can't shave her head?**

**Miley: No, Nick. (Laughs)**

**Nick- Then what can I do to her, Miley?!**

**Miley: Tell her how you feel. (Mumbles) possibly with a gun to her head...**

**Nick- That I wanna kill her and she ripped my heart out and shoved it down joe's throat? Just like her tongue?**

**Miley: aw... i'm sorry Nicky.**

**Nick- Wait, What was that?**

**Miley: what was what?**

**Nick- What you mumbled.**

**Miley: nothing, nothing.**

**Nick- (frowns again)**

**Miley: What?**

**Nick- Make Selena go away?**

**Miley: who, me?**

**Nick- Yessss (smiles)**

**Miley: Aw, hunny. (Runs a hand through his curly hair) Your problem will go away soon enough.**

**Nick- Will it?**

**Miley: Yeah. just... forget about Selena. Get another girlfriend.**

**Nick- How? No one likes me...**

**Miley: You're amazing. _Some_ girl _has_ to like you.**

**Nick- Well you must be crazy.**

**Miley: What?**

**Nick- You don't like me, so you must be crazy. I mean, come on, you're my best friend.**

**Miley: Uhhh... right... (lying)**

**cool, 686 words [:  
**


	2. part 2

Nick- (hugs her, pretty much picking her up)

Miley: (Closes her eyes and smiles) You're amazing, Nick.

Nick- I am?

Miley: Of course. You're the most amazing guy I've ever met.

Nick- Really?

Miley: (Smiles) Really.

Nick- More amazing than...... Justin? or Lucas?

Miley: (Smiles and nods) and anyway, they're in the past. and you're in the present. (Thinks: and hopefully the future... as my boyfriend)

Nick- True.

Miley: Yeah. (Smiles and looks down)

Nick- What?

Miley: Nothing. You really deserve a better girl. (Thinks: For instance, me)

Nick- Who would that be?

Miley: Uhhmm... I don't know...

Nick- Miley.

Miley: Nick.

Nick- Tell me.

Miley: I don't know... just... a nicer person? Who cares about you?

Nick- I don't know who that would be though!

Miley: Really think about it.

Nick- Me? Nick? Jonas? Thinking? Really?

Miley: A girl who cares about you. Who thinks you're important.

Nick- Who?

Miley: (looks down) forget it

Nick- You? (smiles)

Miley: (Blushes and says nothing)

Nick: Don't make me tickle you

Miley: (Giggles)

Nick- (tickles her) tell meeeee (Gets ontop of her, tickles her more)

Miley: (Laughs) Tell you what?

Nick- (tickle) are you that one girl?

Miley: Maybe... (Bites lip)

Nick- (tickle) I won't stop until u tell me

Miley: (rolls over ontop of him) Stop! (Laughs)

Nick- Nope! (tickle)

Miley: (Grabs his hands) You can't tickle me now!

Nick- Pleaseeeeeeeeee

Miley: please what? (Smiles)

Nick- Tell me

Miley: (Realizes she's ontop of him and smiles) Okay.

Nick - Yes or no?

Miley: it's your choice. (Bites lip)

Nick- Miley.

Miley: its your choice who is right for you.


End file.
